1. Feild of the Invention
The present invention relates to water sprayers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a water sprayer which can be convenientlly controlled to discharge water at any of a variety of flow rates, and which has means to seal the water passage hole when not in use.
2. Description of Prior Art
A variety of water sprayers are known and widely in use. Different water sprayers may be used for different purposes. For example, a water sprayer which is designed for nursery garden cultivation is not suitable for the purpose of washing motor vehicles and furnitures. In order to eliminate this problem, there is provided a multipurpose water sprayer, as shown in FIG. 1, which can be adjusted to discharge water at any of a variety of flow rates. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the water sprayer is comprised of a body A, a fluid control rod B, a spring C, an adjusting screw nut D, a trigger E, a lining F, and a nozzle cap G. Pressing the trigger E causes the fluid control rod B to move backward, permitting a flow of water W to flow through a first water passage way A1 and a second water passage way A2 into a water outlet hole A3 for discharging through the nozzle cap G. The nozzle cap G has a plurality of nozzle tips alternatively aligned with the water outlet hole A3 for spraying water under different water pressure. When the expanded tip B1 of the fluid control rod B is moved away from the water outlet hole A3, a constant flow of water is allowed to pass through the water outlet hole A3 and discharge out of either nozzle tip of the nozzle cap G. Because the flow rate of the flow of water which passes through the water outlet hole A3 can not be regulated according to the nozzle tip selected, sprayed water may be scattered disorderly. Further, frequently moving the expanded tip of the fluid control rod in and out of the water outlet hole A3 may cause it to wear off easily, and therefore, the problem of water leakage tends to happen.